Cruising for Disaster
by Thee Britty
Summary: One Diva, Two Superstars, and one creative writer all go on a cruise. One diva can't stand one superstar while the other two are infatuated with each other. RandyxOC JeffxOC This is for Dom!
1. Chapter 1: Boarding the Ship

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, or Domonique. They all belong to themselves!**

**Author's Note: Okay this story is for Domonique (101Mizzpoet101). Leighton is my character of course and Domonique is of course Domonique's. I had this idea like a LOOOOOOOONG time ago but I never got around to typing it. This is just a starter chapter. I've never been on a cruise so please just go with the flow. I know you have to have tickets but I'm not sure if they're called tickets or something else. Anyways, read, review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Leighton groaned as she jerked on her hot pink suitcase that she was pulling behind her alongside her best friend, Domonique. The wheels of the suitcase got stuck in a crack in the curb and she jerked once too hard and fell hard on her ass. Domonique tried hard not to laugh at her fallen friend. She reached a hand out to help her friend up. Once up, Leighton jerked the suitcase hard and sighed in relief when it decided to cooperate with her very impatient attitude.

"You need to loosen up, Leigh," Dom laughed at her friend's expense.

"I don't even want to go on this stupid cruise! Especially with _him_," she grumbled.

The him in question was none other than Jeff Hardy. She had clashed with him since day one. Everybody in the WWE knew it except for Vince McMahon, who seemed to be oblivious to her hatred for him and his hatred for her. The superstar didn't make it all easier for her backstage and she made it the same way for him.

"He's not _that_ bad, Leighton," Dom chuckled as they both walked up the ramp of the cruise ship.

"Did I mention that I hate cruise ships and I hate being away from the ring?" Leighton grumbled as they both reached for the cruise tickets.

Dom laughed again as her friend continued to curse her own luck. If it wasn't for Leighton's job, she wouldn't have been here. She was half way sure that none of them would be here, if it wasn't Vince's idea that the four of them took a week's vacation; the four of them being Domonique Spelman, Leighton Adams, Jeff Hardy, and Randy Orton. Jeff and Leighton had gotten suspended for their actions backstage. The suspension wasn't long, only a week and for their punishment, as if the suspension wasn't enough, was to be sent on a cruise. Of course, after finding out that the two couldn't go alone, in fear that neither one of them would show up alive; so Stephanie (who had been the person to give out the suspensions), suggested that each one of them got to select a person to go with them.

Leighton had of course chosen her best friend, Domonique who was the top writer for the WWE. After hearing the news, Randy went to Jeff basically begging him to take him along just so that he would get to spend some time with the creative writer. Jeff shrugged and agreed to bring his friend along for the vacation. He was supposed to spend time with Leighton and Leighton was supposed to spend time with him.

**-With the Guys-**

"I don't see why I am forced into this cruise just to spend time with _her_," Jeff muttered as he carried his bags up the ramp.

Randy chuckled and patted his friend's shoulder.

"Jeff, you and Leigh need to learn to get along; I get along with her and so does everybody else but you, so there's something wrong there," Randy said as he and Jeff both handed their tickets in.

"Yeah but I don't understand why they're forcing us to hang out," Jeff said as they walked down to find their assigned rooms.

"Jeff, how else are you and Leighton going to get along?" Randy asked as he shifted his bags to his other hand.

"Well I was hoping that they'd change her over to Smackdown; hey! Do you think you could talk to Domonique about that?" Jeff asked in a hopeful tone.

Randy laughed as they walked down a couple flight of stairs. He reached up with his arm and hit the top of the stairwell.

"Jeff, you know that Leighton is one of the top in ring perfomers in the women division; they're not going to switch her over to Smackdown," Randy said.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders then muttered something incoherently under his breath. Leighton knew how to get under his skin, even when she wasn't around. Jeff shook his head to himself.

"Well, I don't see how we're ever going to get along either," Jeff muttered as he and Randy walked into their cabin.

Randy just laughed as he tossed his bag on the bed on the right side, leaving Jeff to the other one. Randy started to unpack his clothes, putting them in the dresser and hanging the occasional nice shirts up in the small closet that they had. Jeff just tossed his bag at the foot of his bed then laid down on his bed, with his arms behind his head.

"You know that the girls are gonna be here in about ten minutes to pick us up to go to the pool," Randy said, glancing over at his friend.

"Maybe I'll pretend I'm sleeping," Jeff muttered.

Randy rolled his eyes then grabbed his black swim trunks from the top drawer. He went into the small bathroom and changed quickly. He grabbed his clothes and before he went back into the other room, he looked at himself in the mirror then smirked at his own reflection. He pushed the bathroom door open and tossed his dirty clothes in his suitcase.

"Get changed, Hardy," Randy said, flopping onto his back on the bed.

"Do I have to?" Jeff whined like a little kid.

"Yes, you know that Steph has things set in stone and there's not a way for you to get out of them so you better stop whining and just get on with it," Randy chuckled.

Jeff groaned but got up and grabbed his bag from under his bed. He set the bag on his bed and dug through it until he found his purple swim trunks. He traipsed into the bathroom to change. He put them on slowly, wasting some time. He looked in the mirror and pulled his multi-colored hair back into a loose ponytail. He didn't need to impress _her_; hell he didn't _want_ to impress her. He grabbed his clothes and walked back into the bedroom of the room. He threw his clothes on the foot of the bed and was going to sit down when he heard a knock at the door. He glanced at Randy.

"Don't move, Orton; I'll get it," Jeff grumbled before walking over to the door and pulling it open.

He saw Domonique standing there with a warm smile on her face then Leighton standing beside Domonique with a glare on her face.

"Hey, Jeff," Domonique said politely.

"Hey, Dom," Jeff said warmly.

Jeff and Domonique were friends and had always gotten along since Domonique had started working there. Leighton just crossed her arms over her chest until Domonique nudged her. Leighton gave her friend a look and they seemed to pass a couple looks back and forth before Leighton rolled her eyes.

"Hi," she muttered.

Jeff just waved as Randy came to the door. He looked Domonique over and smiled. He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Domonique," he said in a seductive tone, making her name sound sexy by the way he said it.

"Randy," she said, blushing.

"May I escort you to the pool?" Randy asked in gentlemen fashion.

"Yes, you may," she giggled, taking his arm.

Jeff and Leighton both rolled their eyes as they followed their friends to the pool, leaving a wide gap between the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2: Changing Roommates

**Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, or Domonique. Randy and Jeff belong to the WWE while Dom belongs to herself. And well, Randy belongs to me and her...and NO we won't share with you!**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter two and I like it almost as much as the first chapter! Dom, I hope you like it. It's 2 am and I have to babysit in six hours sooo I really, really, really, really hope you like--NO LOVE it. I was watching The Little Mermaid 2 while typing this and now I'm going to watch the Little Mermaid 1. Haha...I love the Little Mermaid but NOTHING beats Fox and the Hound in my book (cept Randy but he's not a movie even though he'd be a damn good movie). Hm there was something else I was going to put in here. Thanks everybody for the reviews; I appreciate them AND I save them on my hotmail account in a folder, that's how much I love them :)! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**I don't really hate Jeff Hardy but I didn't want to put John in there with one of my characters...that'd be...ew...I don't even want to think about it...and the mean things said by Leighton in there, I don't mean. I LOVE JEFFY!**

**Read, review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Leighton glared at her best friend's back as she flirted with Randy in the pool. Currently, her and Jeff were sitting about five feet away from each with their feet in the water. They hadn't spoken a word to each other yet, not even an insult. Leigh sighed then lies back on her back. She put her arms over her eyes to tan a little and to maybe fall asleep.

Jeff glanced over at Leighton and smirked as he saw her eyes closed. He slipped into the water then splashed her with the cold water. She sat upright quickly, with a shrill scream. She looked at Jeff, with a venomous glare.

"Jeff, go drown," she hissed before standing up and walking to the nearest bathrooms.

Jeff laughed to himself before he swam over to join his two friends, who were in the middle of some sort of game, which Jeff couldn't figure out. He shrugged and stood beside Randy, who had looked up just in time to see Leighton disappearing into the nearest bathroom.

"What'd you do to Leighton?" he asked as leaned back against the pool wall.

"I splashed her," Jeff shrugged.

Domonique rolled her eyes at Jeff but couldn't help but chuckle. Domonique swam to the wall to get out of the pool but was quickly stopped by Randy.

"Baby, baby, baby! Where you going?" he asked, pulling her into him.

"To check on my friend and do damage control so that she doesn't kill Jeffy," Dom chuckled as she pried herself away from Randy's grip that he had on her.

"I'd like to see her try," Jeff mumbled.

"Don't give her the idea," Dom said as she got out of the pool.

Dom wrapped her towel around her and traipsed off to the bathroom as Randy gave Jeff an irritated look then shoved him in a playful manner.

"What the hell was that for?" Jeff asked.

"I was this close to kissing Dom!" Randy said as he held his hand up with his index finger and thumb an inch apart.

"You should have worked faster, Orton," Jeff shrugged before getting out to go off the diving board.

Domonique walked into the bathroom to see Leighton standing in front of the mirror fixing her hair and make up. She walked up beside her and leaned against the counter. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave her friend a look. Leighton caught Dom's look in the mirror and turned to face her.

"What?" Leighton asked.

"Do you know what I was about to do when you walked away from Jeff?" Dom asked her, not even bothering to try to do the damage control.

"I don't know; do it with Randy?" Leighton asked as she turned her attention back to the mirror.

"No, I wish, but that's not the case; he was almost going to kiss me and then Jeff swims over, interrupting my time with Randy and I then see you storming off to here. How can Randy and I do anything when you and Jeff refuse to act like adults?" Dom asked.

"It's not my fault that the moron splashed me and I never asked for you to follow me," Leighton pointed out.

Dom sighed and pushed her friend in a joking manner. Leighton just grinned and then eased herself up so that she was sitting on the counter.

"At least you two haven't done any real damage yet," Dom commented.

"Don't worry, Dommy; there's still the rest of the day left for that," Leighton teased before hopping off the counter and disappearing out of the bathroom.

Dom sighed but followed her friend back to the pool. She saw Randy, Jeff, and Leighton sitting in the hot tub. Jeff and Leighton were sitting far apart from each other but sending each dirty looks every time one of them looked away. Dom got into the hot tub and sat next to Randy close. She looked at Jeff then at Leighton who was giving Jeff another dirty look.

"You two deserved to be suspended," Dom stated as she watched them play their childish game.

"He did but I most definitely didn't," Leighton stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Bullshit, you caused the entire thing," Jeff retorted.

"Well at least Vince likes me," Leighton said in a snotty way.

"Are you saying that he doesn't like me?" Jeff asked.

"I didn't say that but hey, if the shoe fits," she snapped at him.

"Well I'm sorry that I don't fuck the boss," he snapped back at her.

"I don't fuck the boss, thank you very much; I'm not Candice Michelle. And at least I don't try to kill myself in the ring but even if you did, I'm sure that nobody would miss you," she shot at him.

"At least I can _wrestle_," Jeff shot back at her.

"And how many times have _you_ held the WWE Championship? That's right, none while I've had two consecutive runs with the women's title," she stated smugly.

"Okay, children, calm down," Dom said shooting them both a glare.

"He started it," Leighton muttered as she looked away from him.

"I don't care who started it; grow up," Dom said with a shake of her head.

Leighton just sighed and sat in the hot tub, bored out of her mind as Dom and Randy flirted with each other and Jeff and herself just plain ignored each other so not to get into another fight, which was bound to happen if they continue to attempt to talk to one another. _This is all Stephanie's fault_, Leighton thought to herself before getting out of the hot tub.

"Where are you going?" Dom said as Leighton got out.

"Back to the room to take a nap; I've spent too much time with the rainbow coloring book over there," Leighton said and nodded her head towards Jeff.

Dom laughed a little at the new nickname that Leighton had given Jeff. There had been a few that she had just randomly thought of and then there were the ones that other people backstage had called him; like rainbow brite, skittles, and so on.

Leighton wrapped her towel around her then gathered up her other stuff and traipsed back to her room to change and take a quick nap. Leighton walked to her and Dom's room that they were staying in. She inserted the key into the lock then pushed the door open and closed it behind her. She peeled her bikini off of her and grabbed a clean pair of boyshorts and a bra. She pulled on a baggy sweatshirt and a pair of shorts then climbed into her bed to take a short nap.

Domonique looked at Randy with a dreamy look in her eyes. Jeff caught the look and excused himself by getting out of the hot tub. He grabbed his towel, wrapped it around his waist, and then walked towards his room as well.

"Looks like we're all alone," Randy purred against Domonique's ear.

"Looks like it," Domonique giggled.

"If only this wasn't in the open," Randy whispered to her before letting his lips crash down onto hers.

Domonique grinned to herself as she kissed Randy back. She had only been dreaming and hoping for this since he had made his WWE debut. Leighton would constantly tease her about her crush every time that Leighton would get the chance and this would make Dom blush. Of course, Leighton had several crushes but they faded constantly. Backstage, Leighton was also labeled the flirt but once she stepped foot in the ring, her label disappeared. She was entirely focused the minute she stepped foot in the ring.

"Too bad we don't have our own room," Randy said, pulling back from the kiss and leaning his head back.

"I know; it's too bad that we can't put Jeff and Leigh in one room," Dom sighed.

Randy's eyes lit up and he looked at Dom and grinned. He stood up and pulled her up then got out of the hot tub.

"But we can; all we have to do is tell them that Vince called and wanted you to room with me and Jeff to room with Leigh so that they have a stronger chance to quit their constant arguing," Randy grinned.

"Do we want Jeff dead?" Dom asked as she gathered up her things.

"Do you think that Leighton could kill Jeff? If those crazy moves he does, doesn't kill him what makes you think that Leighton could?" Randy chuckled.

"You obviously haven't seen Leighton when she's severely pissed off; it's not a pretty site," Dom said, shaking her head at one of her memories.

"True, I haven't but come on; you'd rather room with Leighton than with me?" Randy asked stepping back to pose.

"Well, she's my best friend and all but I guess you do have a slight advantage," Dom admitted to him.

"Then it's settled; we'll tell the two children that Vince called and said they have to room together so that they'll learn to get along," Randy said as he slipped an arm around Domonique's waist.

"Okay," Dom smiled.

They walked to Randy's room first; deciding that it would be easier to tell Jeff first then have him walk with them to Domonique and Leighton's room. Randy unlocked the door and pushed it open and walked in.

"Jeff, Dom and I have something to tell you," Randy said, sitting down across from Jeff.

"And what's that? Did Leighton jump off the ship?" Jeff asked in a hopeful tone.

"No, Vince McMahon called and told Domonique that you and Leighton now have to share a room just so that there's a bigger chance that you two will get along," Randy explained.

Jeff sat up at hearing those words. He glared at the wall behind Randy and Domonique. He grabbed his bag and shoved some of the things he had taken the time to unpack back in there.

"This is fucking ridiculous! It's not bad enough that I got suspended because she's a childish brat and that I'm stuck on a cruise ship with her that I have to share a room with her too. Too much time with her is going to kill me," Jeff muttered as he slung his bag over his shoulders.

"We'll walk with you to the other room," Dom said quietly as her and Randy stood up.


	3. Chapter 3: The Wrong Shampoo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jeff, Randy, or Domonique. Dom owns herself while me and her both own Randy Orton and Jeff, well he's owned by somebody else.**

**Author's Note: Dom, please don't break you ankle when you see that I updated again in like 13 hours since Chapter 2. I hate babysitting and THANK GOD for wireless internet and for Spongebob Squarepants! That's all I have to say on that issue! :) I love my little cousins though; they're somewhat cute...I think. Anyways...here is Chapter 3! I definitely LOVE this chapter and Dom, I hope you do too but please, don't kill yourself by being over excited:) I don't know what I would do if you weren't alive to share Randy with :) and to read your review (which I adore as I do every other one)! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Jeff, Randy, and Domonique made their way to Domonique and Leighton's room. Domonique paused before inserting the key into the lock and unlocked the door then pushed it open. Dom looked at Leighton, who was sound asleep in her nap. Dom began to pack her things, making as much noise as possible just so that she didn't have to shake Leighton awake.

"What the hell are you doing Domonique? Are you insane? Can't you see I'm trying to fucking sleep," Leighton groaned as she sat up.

Leighton saw Jeff and glared at him then crossed her arms over her chest. She looked away from him and at her friend, who was busy packing her bag. Leighton noticed this then looked at Jeff and noticed he had his bag in his hand. Leighton immediately tried to untangle herself from her blankets, in a quick manner, and jump out of bed but she only managed to land flat on her face on the floor. Leighton grumbled to herself before pulling herself up onto her feet.

"Dom! What are you doing?" Leighton asked pulling her shorts down a little to make sure that Jeff and Randy didn't get any peeks.

"Vince McMahon called my cell phone to tell me that you and Jeff have to share a room to make sure that there is a better chance of you two ever getting along," Dom explained as she continued to pack her things into her suitcase.

"This is ridiculous! I will never get along with that rainbow coloring book," Leighton hissed as she nodded towards Jeff.

"And I will never get along with that spoiled bitch," Jeff shot back at Leighton.

"Well, you two have to share a room now so maybe just maybe you children can learn to tolerate each other," Randy said, grabbing the handle of Domonique's suitcase.

"We are not children!" Jeff and Leighton protested at the same time.

"You two act like you are," Dom said before exchanging keys with Jeff.

Jeff mumbled something incoherently before sitting on the bed that Leighton hadn't occupied earlier. Leighton followed Dom and Randy out of the room. She grabbed Dom's arm and pulled her back and gave her a pleading look.

"Dom! You can't make me stay in there with him," Leighton pleaded with her friend.

Domonique sent Randy a nervous glance. She didn't want to make her friend be uncomfortable the entire trip but she also wanted to have some fun too. Randy just gave her his million dollar smile then she rolled her eyes but gave into him.

"Leigh, I'm sorry but you and Jeff can't continue arguing and acting like children all the time; it's for your own good," Dom sighed.

"Randy, I hope you don't mind losing a good friend," Leigh snapped a little before walking back into the room.

Randy just chuckled and walked back with Dom to their room. Leighton slammed the door shut and glared at Jeff. She walked over to him and got in his face. He glared down at her as she shoved him a little.

"This is all your fault!" Leighton hissed at him.

"All my fault? Barely, it's not my fault that _you_ started the entire fight at the arena," Jeff sneered.

"You started it by calling me Laid-ton instead of Leighton!" she seethed.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be such a whore," Jeff shrugged.

Leighton's mouth dropped open and shoved him hard, knowing that he would never shove a woman or hit one even if he hated her. Jeff just glared at her as he felt her tiny fists shove him. Jeff grabbed her arms to stop her from shoving her again. Leighton glared at him and tried to jerk her arms away from him only for him to grip them tighter.

"Let go of me," she snapped at them.

"Stop being so immature then," Jeff said finally letting go of her arms.

"Stop being such an unbearable prick," she snapped at him.

Jeff just grumbled then flopped onto the bed to take a nap. Leighton glared at Jeff's back and stuck her tongue out at him then grabbed the remote to the tv. She turned the tv on and settled onto her bed then flipped through the channels and sighed contently when it landed on the movie Enchanted. She yawned and pulled the blankets over her body again.

Domonique and Randy could barely contain themselves in the hallway before they even reached their own room. Randy struggled with the lock as Domonique had busied herself with kissing his neck. He finally pushed the door open and grabbed Domonique and easily tossed her onto the bed. He all ready had his shirt off so he instantly went to work on her bikini top, which came off in just a pull of both strings.

"Mm…mine," Randy mumbled before he began to kiss her breasts. "All mine."

Domonique giggled and ran her hands through his short dark hair before she ran her hands down his upper body to the top of his swim trunks.

"So is this mine?" Dom giggled as she untied the string that was helping keep the trunks up.

"All yours baby," Randy mumbled.

Domonique grinned before pulling his trunks down as best as she possibly could while Randy continued on kissing her breasts.

Twenty-five minutes later and in the middle of Domonique and Randy's rendezvous, there was a knock at the door. Randy grumbled gave a few more thrusts to finish before he pulled out to get dressed. He pulled on a pair of boxers and then a pair of jean shorts. Dom pulled on her bikini and pulled on a pair of short jean shorts over the bottoms of her bikini. She laughed at the look on Randy's face then placed a kiss on his forehead before walking over to the door.

"Maybe I should get the door so that you don't kill the person behind it.

She pulled open the door to see Jeff standing there, his hair died hot pink and he looked pissed off to boot. He moved Dom to the side as gently and patiently as he could before plopping down onto the bed, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"How-the-hell-did-that-happen?" Randy said in a fit of laughter.

Jeff gave Randy a dirty look then pointed to Domonique and Dom just looked at him and shook her head no.

"Why the hell would Leighton have PINK hair dye with her?" Jeff asked loudly.

"Have you looked at her hair? She has about five strands of pink and she doesn't want them to fade so she carries it with her," Dom explained hiding her laughter.

"How did it get on your head is what I want to know?" Randy said as he took deep breaths to calm him down.

"I don't know! I took a shower, using MY shampoo and conditioner and when I got out of the shower, it was hot fucking pink," Jeff shouted.

Domonique finally subsided into a fit of giggles as she learned that Leighton put her own hair dye in Jeff's shampoo and conditioner. Leighton for sure wasn't stupid; she knew how to get under people's skin and she knew how to piss people off that was for sure.

"Jeff, did you fall asleep at all?" Dom giggled.

"Only for like fifteen minutes," Jeff shrugged.

"And did you leave your stuff out?" Dom asked.

"Well, yeah," he admitted.

"Haven't you figured it out? Leighton put her hair dye into your shampoo and conditioner," Dom giggled.

"I can't believe that you couldn't figure it out!" Randy laughed once again.

Randy had completely forgotten what Jeff had interrupted as they were now laughing at his bright pink hair. Everybody knows that Jeff is one to color his hair but never a pink shade. He was extremely pissed off.

"I need to get hair dye," Jeff said.

"Well I'm not sure if there's a store on the cruise ship or not," Dom said.

"I'm not leaving my hair bright pink!" Jeff shouted at Domonique.

"Don't shout at her! It's not her fault that Leighton did this but knowing the relationship that you have with Leighton, I'm betting you either did or said something that Leighton didn't appreciate," Randy said, glaring at Jeff.

Jeff rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. The door was pushed open and Leighton walked in. She was wearing a silver dress that looked really good on her. It hugged all the right places and had skinny straps. It was even the right length; not too long and not too short. Her blonde hair with the pink streaks was pulled up into a nice fashion.

"Whoa…I thought we were going out tonight; not hanging out in a bikini and a pair of shorts," Leighton said, acting as if she didn't do anything.

"Leighton, don't you have anything to say to Jeff?" Domonique asked.

"To rainbow coloring book?" Leighton frowned but looked at Jeff, with a smirk on her face. "Nice hair, what happened?"

"You know what happened!" Jeff said getting up and walking over to her, backing her up against the wall then placing an arm on each side of her head.

Leighton shifted uncomfortably but smirked at Jeff as she looked at him. She went to duck underneath his arm but he stepped forward so that their bodies were pressed together. She rolled her eyes then gave Jeff an irritated look.

"I obviously don't have any idea what you're talking about," Leighton said, looking down at her nails.

Jeff grabbed her cheeks, gently but with enough force for him to be able to force her to look at him. She clenched her jaw and looked at him.

"My hair is hot pink, Leighton," he hissed.

"Well, just add the color to all your other ones then you've done them all," she said with a smirk.

Randy had changed into a pair of jeans and a nice button up blue shirt. Dom had put on a nice black dress. It too hugged all the right places and had skinny straps. She slipped past Jeff and Leighton to do her make up.

"You did this on purpose," Jeff hissed.

"You have no proof," she smirked.

"Let her go, Jeff and go change into some presentable clothes," Randy sighed as he shook his head.

"Fine," Jeff mumbled as he gave Leighton another dirty look before trudging back to the room.

Domonique looked at Leighton and shook her head as she applied her make up. Leighton leaned against the doorframe and watched her friend get ready.

"You messed up Jeff's hair," Domonique commented.

"Well he should think first before calling me a whore," Leighton said with a nod of her head.

Domonique just laughed before styling her hair then she walked into the other room and sat next to Randy and Leighton sat down on the bed across from them, keeping her legs together as she swung them back and forth, as they waited for Jeff to return.


	4. Chapter 4: Trashed

**Disclaimer: I only own Leighton...Domonique owns herself as does Randy and Jeff...**

**Author's Note: Okay so yeah...here's the fourth installment of this story. No, Jeff and Leighton aren't going to get along well right now. It's just how I think Jeff would actually react if a diva that he necessarily didn't like got injured. Now if Randy was in Jeff's shoes, yeah I wouldn't have seen him helping Leighton. But anyways...Dom...I hope you LOVEEEEEEEEE this chapter. It took me awhile to type! Next update: Blackmail for a WWE Contract. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Does he even own any normal clothes?" Leighton asked as they all waited on Jeff to return.

Dom looked to Randy then back at Leighton and shrugged her shoulders. Leighton rolled her eyes but swung her legs back and forth. The door opened a minute later and in walked Jeff and he was wearing jeans and a nice green shirt. Leighton rolled her eyes at him and Dom stood up then pulled Randy up. When Leighton didn't stand up, Dom shot her a glare and she slowly stood up.

"Do I have to sit by him?" Leighton whined like a child.

"Yes and if you two don't behave, you're going to be locked in your room all night," Dom laughed as she attempted to threaten them like they're children.

"As long as he behaves," Leighton muttered as they all made their way out of Randy and Domonique's cabin.

Jeff just sent her a glared and ran a hand through his hot pink hair. Leighton smirked at the sight of her own work and she had an idea that Vince would be mad if he ever found out that the two had yet to get along.

They walked down the corridor in silence. Of course, Domonique and Randy were ahead of Leighton and Jeff, who were once again a mile apart in the hallway. Leighton was busy watching her feet as if they were the most important thing in the world but in her mind, anything was better than looking at Jeff.

They walked into the ballroom on the cruise. Of course there was dancing and the even was catered as well. The hostess smiled at the foursome and led them to their table; expecting them. Randy pulled Domonique's chair out for her like a perfect gentlemen. Leighton just sat down and glared at Jeff like he was the least respectable guy on the planet. Jeff sat down with a huff and grabbed the glass of water and took a long drink.

"Is there anything special that I can get for you?" a guy asked walking up to the table.

"Yeah, a tranquilizer?" Leighton muttered under her breath but then forced a smile.

"I'll take a beer," Randy said.

"Me too," Jeff agreed.

"I'll take a rum and coke," Leighton smiled.

"The same please," Domonique smiled too.

Leighton crossed her legs underneath the table and looked around the crowded ballroom. It seemed like a good place to be at the time of night they were at.

"I forgot something in my room," Jeff and Leighton said at the same time.

"Well you two can both walk back to your room and get whatever you forgot," Dom said.

"Is it safe to let them go back together?" Randy muttered only loud enough for Dom to hear him.

"It's perfectly safe because then, we'll be alone," Dom whispered as she patted his leg.

Leighton groaned but stood up and waited for Jeff to stand up as well. Once he stood up, they both walked out of the ballroom and went back to their room. They walked in silence and once they got to the door, Leighton inserted the key then pushed the door open. She walked over to her bed and then screamed and jumped up on top of it.

"What?" Jeff frowned as he rushed over.

"There was a mouse on the floor!" she screamed.

"Where'd it go?" Jeff asked grabbing anything he could find to kill the alleged mouse.

"Over there!" she squealed and pointed to a corner.

A few minutes later, the room was trashed to beyond repair. Leighton had been jumping on the bed to try and tell Jeff where the mouse had gone and the bed wasn't used to being jumped on so now it was collapsed in and Leighton was standing on Jeff's bed. She glanced around the floor, looking for any sign of the alleged mouse but saw none.

"Where'd it go, Jeff?" she asked in a somewhat frantic tone.

"I don't know; are you even sure you saw a mouse?" he asked.

"Are you calling me a liar?" she asked with a glare at the pink haired warrior.

"I didn't say that but I just trashed this room looking for this mouse that I haven't even seen and now the room is trashed and we have to go get a new one because there is no way that we can sleep in this one," he muttered and dropped the stick he had in his hand.

"I swore there was a mouse," she mumbled as she got off of the bed.

Leighton's ankle got twisted in the sheets and she fell to the floor, twisting her ankle in the process. She gasped as the sudden pain surged through her leg and tears welled up in her eyes. Jeff saw this and even though he hated the diva; he knelt down to help her untangle herself and to help her up.

After untangling her ankle from the sheets, he helped her up and had an arm around her lower back to help support her. She tried to put a little weight on it but the pain just seared through her body every time she put even the slightest bit of weight on it.

"We need to get you to the doctor's and then I will talk to the cruise director to get the new room set up," Jeff said softly.

She went to limp towards the door with a sniffle and a nod of her head but Jeff picked her up bridal style. Her cheeks flushed a deep pink color but she didn't say anything and let Jeff carry her to the doctor's office.

"I wonder what's taking them so long," Domonique sighed as she sipped on her rum and coke.

"Who cares? They're not here bickering in front of us, why should we care?" Randy asked with a smirk.

"Randy! They're our friends," Dom said with a small giggle but hit his arm nonetheless.

Randy rolled his eyes and grabbed Dom's hand and led it to the crotch area of his jeans. He smirked at her as he let her hand do all the work after leading her hand to it.

"Don't feel afraid to want to go under the table either," he said with the famous smirk on his face.

Dom grinned and looked around the dining room and slowly slipped under the table, unnoticed. Once underneath the table, Domonique scooted closer to Randy as she slowly unzipped the zipper of his jeans. She smiled as she saw the tent in his boxers. She slid her slender hand into the opening of the boxers and gently grabbed his dick and then pulled it out into the open. She heard his fist hit the top of the table from above her and she grinned then licked the head of his dick in a tantalizing way. She 

grinned as she felt him excite even more in her hand. She slowly slid her mouth over the head of his dick and then sucked on just the head still teasing him in a tantalizing way. She grinned as he still grew erect in the palm of her hand and in her mouth.

She slid her mouth down the rest of his shaft, taking it all into her mouth. She heard him groan from above the table and was thankful that the music had started all ready and was at an upbeat pace as she began to bob her head up and down with his shaft in his mouth. She continued to suck him off, the suction of her mouth getting harder as she let her tongue swirl around his shaft to put him in a state of pure ecstasy. He lasted a few minutes longer in her mouth before he came at full force. She grinned and swallowed every last drop.

Pulling her head away from his shaft, she gently tucked his shaft back into his boxers and zipped up his jeans. She peeked out from underneath the tablecloth then she slipped back into her chair, unnoticed.

"How was that?" she smirked.

"Wonderful," Randy moaned as he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Jeff set Leighton down on the doctor's table and waited for the doctor to walk in. A few minutes later, a young raven haired woman walked into the little room. The nametag on her white doctor's coat said Olivia. She smiled warmly at what she assumed to be a couple.

"What happened to your girlfriend?" she asked Jeff.

"She's not my girlfriend and I think she sprained her ankle. Can you please check her ankle out while I go take care of something?" he asked.

"Sure thing, sir," she nodded as she sat down on the small black stool.

Jeff rushed out of the room to go find the cruise director which was sure to be in a little office at the front of the rooms. He passed several rooms before finding the one he was looking for. He knocked before entering. There was a auburn haired woman sitting behind a computer with stylish black framed glasses sitting on her nose. She glanced up at him and then greeted him with a warm smile.

"What can I do for you sir?" she asked.

"There was a mouse in my room that I share with a co-worker and needless to say that it is now trashed because I decided to take care of it myself and we need a new room," he said out of breath.

"Well, I'll see what I can do for you, names in the room please?" she asked as she opened something on her computer.

"Jeff Hardy and Leighton Adams," he said as he leaned against the wall.

The lady nodded as she typed something into the computer. Her eyebrows arched inward in a frown. She glanced up at Jeff before typing in something again.

"The only room we have left is a one bed room but it is a king sized bed so if you don't mind sharing with her then it's all yours but we need a statement from your boss, Mr. Hardy," she stated after reading everything that was put on Jeff and Leighton's ticket.

Jeff nodded and grabbed his cell phone to call Vince. This was going to be a disaster just waiting to happen.

"Hello?" the gruff voice of Vince McMahon said from the other end of the phone.

"Hello, Mr. McMahon, this is Jeff Hardy and I'm speaking on behalf of Leighton and I well there was a mouse in the room that we are sharing and needless to say, we need a new one," Jeff said in a nervous tone.

"Okay, what do you need me for?" Vince asked.

"Well apparently you need to give the cruise director a statement or something of your approval," Jeff said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hand the phone over," Vince said.

Jeff nodded and handed the phone to the lady. She talked to Vince for about five minutes before closing the phone and handing it back to Jeff. She typed a few more things into the computer before opening up the drawer and grabbing two keys.

"Here are your new keys; the room is on the last floor and the room number is 405," she said warmly.

"Thank you ma'am," Jeff said with a courteous nod of his head.

Jeff walked back to the doctor's office where he had left Leighton to get her ankle checked out. He knocked twice before walking into the room where he saw Leighton's ankle wrapped up with a bag of ice being held against it.

"What's the verdict?" he asked as he shoved the keys into his back pocket.

"It's just badly sprained and she needs to stay off of it. That means no ballroom dancing or anything!" Olivia smiled.

"Okay, do you mind if I take her now?" Jeff asked.

"Not at all," Olivia said with a shake of her head.

Jeff noticed that Leighton was stepping down from the doctor's table and he quickly picked her up bridal style.

"Jeff, I can limp," she sighed.

"Just let me carry you because I don't want to take an hour to get back to our room to grab our stuff then go down to our new room," he grumbled as he walked out of the doctor's room with the injured Leighton in his arms.


End file.
